The Runner
by The Moose Queen
Summary: While on a mission, the Doctor gets caught in a lab, but this isn't any ordinary lab. He meets a girl there, and after something that was never supposed to happen, happens, it's time for a new adventure to start. *Rated T for Doctor Who, etc.* Complete Series 1 rewrite *ON HIATUS*
1. Series One: Prolouge

_I have no idea how long I've been here… Does anyone have the time? Is it even possible that one can tell time in a place such as this... this hell? Food scarcely appears… and when it does, measly little scraps as if I'm the size of a gerbil. Whatever this place is, I want out of here… and fast. My day count has been erased… but they were scratched into the wall. Whoever is keeping me here, they do not want me to have any connections with the outside world… I think I'm going insane…_

_I overheard them talking… Most of it sounded strange, but I could manage to figure out some of the conversation. They said… they said they were going to start testing soon… They said they have new samples and a new plan… One glanced at me… I know that whatever they're planning on doing, I'll be their lab rat. Well, if it's my last day, I must say, to whoever gets this cell afterwards… It'll be over soon._

She shuddered in the corner of her room, her eyes closed tightly shut with fear. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eye, and she stifled a sob. A loud clang of metal against stone rang throughout her cell, and she broke down.

"No! No, please! Don't do whatever you did to her to me! She's dead, I know it! Please!" The girl cried; her brown and blonde hair matted and dirty. Shoes shuffled towards her, and a strong hand grasped her shoulder and hauled her upwards.

"Take No.0194 to the chemicals lab, now that we've fixed the last samples from the previous _rat._" He growled, shoving the poor, shaking girl into another scientist's arms.

"Yes, sir!" The one holding her replied, leading her out of the room. Suddenly, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!"

The girl opened her eyes and looked up at the man. He had a big nose and ears and soft blue eyes. His dark, almost black, brown hair was cropped close to his head, and she felt some sort of comfort in his arms.

"Th-thank you…" she whispered, settling her head into his chest with a weary, content smile on her face.

The man started to walk her down a hall, but a voice stopped him.

"Sir! There he is with the girl! The _time lord!"_

Immediately the man stopped, jolting the girl back to reality. She gazed up at him with wide, terrified brown eyes. Men rushed out of nowhere and seized them both. A tall, aged man came strolling through the crowd towards the two captives.

"Oh, dear Doctor..." he crooned, smiling a crooked smile. "What a mistake you had made." He gestured to all of the men in black armor around him. "Boys, take them to the lab. Time to make one _hell _of a weapon."

Gas enveloped the two, and both fell to the floor.

: | :

Cold metal met skin as she came to. A loud gasp rang out as her eyes flew open. She glanced down, noticing she was stark naked. Men in white lab coats surrounded her, and tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Give her half of DNA No.593858.5 and then see how she reacts. If no reaction is recorded, you have my permission to inject the rest of it in," the same man's voice spoke coldly over a loudspeaker into the room.

"Wait! Wait!" She cried, looking up into the ceiling, having no idea where this devil man was. "If you tell me your name, I will tell you mine!"

Silence crackled around her, but then he replied.

"Why would I do that?" He chuckled.

Anger swelled in her. "Do you want me to comply or not?"

There was no immediate reply, and then suddenly, "Doctor Greenbloom."

She smirked slightly, her eyes fixated on the speaker. "What a light name. Well then, my name is Kat. And that's all you're ever going to know."

Kat smiled and leaned back into the table, closing her eyes, her smirk dropping. As the doctors injected her with different things, she made no reaction. Many minutes passed, and whispers floated around the room.

"Bring in the time lord DNA. The _fresh _one." Dr. Greenbloom growled, obviously upset.

Struggling sounds followed about a minute later, and Kat opened her eyes to see the man that tried to save her being escorted – more like shoved – into the room. He was slightly pale, and his eyes were sunken in. He noticed Kat on the table and he let out a small cry of despair.

"I'm so sorry that this happened," he choked as they strapped him into the medical table next to her. Kat glanced at him, but didn't try to let her eyes linger. The man was naked too.

"I guess we're in the same boat," she whispered, staring at the ceiling. "Care to share your name?"

He smirked, not looking at Kat either. "The Doctor. And you are?"

"Kat." She made no move as the men around them worked. "And I guess your kind of doctor isn't really helpful right now, huh?"

He snorted next to her, and she just noticed his accent as he replied. "You're a clever one there, Kat. You sure are."

No more words were spoken between the two, and a few scientists drew blood from the Doctor. It was red, as one would expect, but milky golden light flowed within in it as well. His eyes grew wide as he watched his blood being drawn. He began muttering something, a worrying tone in his voice.

The one carrying the strange blood walked over to Kat, and stuck the needle in her arm. Now that she was paying attention, she felt every ounce of the blood being injected into her. Kat cried out in pain as heat spread throughout her body like fire. She reared off of the table, searing pain scorching through her entire body.

"_Give her more!" _Greenbloom boomed from wherever he was hiding.

"No! _No!" _The Doctor yelled, watching in despair as more of his blood was being drawn from him and transferred into the poor girl next to him.

He gasped as he watched Kat begin glowing a golden, milky color. _'No, this isn't even possible!' _He thought, and with a sudden burst of light, Kat slumped against the table, out cold. "Kat! _**KAT!"**_

Gas swept over the two again. The Doctor's head lolled to the side as he tried to fight the chloroform. But the chemicals were too strong and eventually, he gave in.

: | :

Kat lifted her head groggily, eyes blinking away the heavy sleep. She yawned, and stretched her arms. She felt comfortable and warm. Sudden memories crashed into her mind and she lurched forward off of the bed and landed on cold grating beneath her.

The disoriented girl struggled to her feet, the room swaying around her. She groaned as she walked to the door and stumbled into the hall. She had no idea where she was, but she wanted to find that nice man who tried to help her.

Kat seemed to walk no more than thirty seconds before she reached a larger room with a strange contraption in the middle. Fog clouded her mind as she shuffled her way up to it.

"Doctor?" Kat called out softly, hugging herself as if it was freezing. "Doctor, are you here?" A loud dinging noise came from the console, and she reached out to touch some do-hickey, but a stern voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Kat whirled around to see the Doctor standing by two wooden doors. A relieved smile crossed her lips as she flung herself into his arms and let out unrelenting sobs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she mumbled into his warm, leather jacket.

The Doctor stood stiffly as Kat hugged him, crying a river into his shirt. Warmth seeped through the jacket from her presence and he slowly, but surely, enveloped her in his arms. The truth of what had happened three nights ago sat in the back of his mind, yelling and shouting, demanding to be told. But as he thought of it more, the more his hearts wrenched.

The two stood there for countless moments, bawling their hearts out.

**So, how'd you guys like it? I want this story to be pretty much a S1 rewrite, but I won't just stop there! ;D I'll do a chapter each episode, so forgive me if it takes a bit of time. I'll try to get stuff out but I have, like, a week and a half before I go on vacation. So, yeah, uh, I hope you like it, and please, read, review, and keep an eye out!**

**Thanks,**

**Drizzle**


	2. Series One: Episode One: Rose

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. IF I DID, IT WOULD TOTALLY SUCK BECAUSE I HAVE NO ORIGINAL IDEAS! THANKS!**

* * *

Kat tramped around the console, eyes alight as she pushed buttons and pulled levers. A big smile crossed her face as she twirled in a circle, pressing a button here and spinning a wack-a-doodle there.

"Hey, Doc, what does this do again?" She called happily as she rolled a wheel.

The Doctor looked up from the monitor and grinned, watching as she expertly drove the TARDIS. "That stabilizes the gravity field around the TARDIS."

Kat looked down at it, and after a moment, she grinned. "If I rolled it towards me, that means there'll be less gravity?" The girl asked; her brown eyes shining as the Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, sure, I guess it works like that," he replied, then turned back to what he was doing. Kat laughed and spun the wheel towards her, using two hands to speed it up. Soon enough, she began to feel herself become much lighter.

"Whee! Ha ha ha!" Kat laughed as she swam in the air around the TARDIS console. She stopped for a second to watch the Doctor. He was holding on with both hands to keep himself close to the monitor. He had a serious face on, and that meant, whatever he was looking at, was not good. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

He grumbled to himself.

Kat flew closer. "Sorry? What was that?" As she tried to swim over to him, he moved around and fixed the gravity. "Oh no, oh God…" She muttered as she felt herself get heavy and then suddenly-

Gravity.

With a loud crash, Kat fell to the grating beneath her, her ears ringing. The Doctor stepped over her and took control of the TARDIS this time, the ship groaning as it traveled through the time vortex.

Moaning, Kat scrambled to her feet unsteadily, grasping onto the console for support. "Doctor? Couldn't you have at least have given me a warning before _YOU TURNED THE GRAVITY BACK ON?!" _She screeched, startling the time traveler.

"I did!" He replied indignantly, staring at her with wide eyes. "I said that- You know what? Never mind." The Time Lord waved her off.

As Kat straightened herself up, the TARDIS landed with her familiar heavy thumping sound. "So, what's the deal this time, Doctor?" She asked as the Doctor stuffed something into his inside jacket pocket.

"Autons. Metamorphic android robots that are basically animated shop dummies controlled by the Nestene Consciousness," the Doctor explained as they reached the TARDIS doors. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile of blue liquid. "And _this_," he waved the vile around, "is anti-plastic! Stops the Nestene Consciousness right then and there."

As he tucked the vile back into his pocket, Kat noticed some metal contraption sticking out of the pocket. With a quick hand, she pulled the thing out. It had wires going everywhere and buttons and screens. Kat sighed, crossing her arms as she saw the explosives wired up. "Really, Doctor? A _bomb?"_

The Doctor grabbed his chest, pretending to look offended. "What? It's a precautionary!"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Of course- my bad. Sorry, but can we get going now?"

Kat pushed past the Doctor and opened the door, stepping out into a back alleyway. All at once, the world around her started spinning out of control, the ground whirling away from her at a million miles per hour. With a shocked cry, she scrambled back into the TARDIS, her eyes wide with fear. She gasped, trying to maintain her breathing as it slowed.

The Doctor crouched next to her, a thick scowl on his face. "I knew that was gonna happen…" he muttered. Kat blinked and stared at him, questioning him. He looked surprised as if he hadn't meant to be heard. "Come on, let's get you up…"

The Doctor helped his friend up to her feet and walked her over to the seat by the console. Kat took a wavering breath and stared at the Doctor.

"Doctor, what was that?" She mumbled, shock paralyzing her.

The Time Lord became uncomfortable, shuffling his hands in his pockets. "Well, um… you _did _just mess with the gravity. Did you think that just turning it off is gonna get you situated back to normal? _Plus, _you just shoved your way outside, and Earth's gravity is a bit different than inside the TARDIS," he explained, seeming to try to convince himself with the explanation.

Kat pursed her lips, and then nodded. "Yeah, seems about right." She leaped to her feet, walking to the door. "Ready to do, Doctor?"

A grin was his only reply, and he led her out of the ship. The shocking speed didn't affect her as much now that she knew what it was.

: | :

"All right, Kat, you check the upper floors, and I'll check the basement. Got it?" The Doctor asked, eyeing the dark, spacious first floor of the shop, Henrik's. Kat nodded silently, slipping away to the stairs.

Her footsteps echoes emptily back to her, causing the hair on the back of her neck stand up. And the creepy shop dummies didn't help either. It almost felt like they were following her every movement.

Kat wondered about the rooms, her mind floating every which way, not really staying on one subject. At one point, she thought she saw one of the dummies move. _'Kat, you idiot, they're autons. OF COURSE THEY'RE GOING TO MOVE!' _She remembered, becoming more nervous.

A loud whistling rang through the building, making the girl shudder to a halt. The pipes running up the walls shook violently, and she froze. _"DOCTOR!" _She screamed, running down the stairs, two at a time.

As Kat rounded the corner, the Doctor ran into her, knocking her into the ground. She clutched her nose as she gripped the handrail tight, pulling herself up. The Doctor's cheeks were flushed a little, and Kat sensed happiness radiating off of him before he snapped out of it and helped her straighten up.

"Oh, God, Doctor…" Kat groaned, the room spinning everywhere again. "You knocked me up pretty good. Everything's spinnin' again…"

The Doctor held her shoulders, and tried to look her in the eyes. "Go back to the TARDIS while I get rid of the Consciousness. Okay?"

She nodded her head slightly before a wave of nausea flooded her. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't get the jacket burned." She stole a grin at him, and he grinned back, saluting her. "Be careful, though, Doctor. Promise?"

"I promise," he whispered, then gently pushed her the way to the lift. "Now, get to the TARDIS. I'll be out before you can say Raxacoricofallapatorius."

Kat rolled her eyes but continued on slowly out of the building, opening the TARDIS' doors and sitting down inside, cross-legged right in front to watch as the top of the building exploded. She smirked lightly, shaking her head. She stood up on shaky legs, stretching out her arms and back.

The Doctor came jogging out of the door, a triumphant look on his face. He jumped inside, and Kat shut the door behind him, trotting behind him as he bounced around the TARDIS console. He grinned at her, almost like he didn't believe it.

"Wow, that was quick!" He crowed, typing something into a keyboard underneath the monitor. Kat froze, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What do you mean… _quick?"_ She asked while holding onto the rail as the TARDIS entered the vortex.

The Doctor turned to her, shrugging. "Well, normally, it's not really _that _easy to finish the job, but, hey, it worked out fast this time!"

Shaking off the heavy feeling, Kat sat down in the jump seat. All of a sudden, the TARDIS shook violently, throwing her off balance and the Doctor over a railing.

"K-Kat! Take control of her!" He shouted, startling his companion. Kat nodded, scrambling over to the console and pushing buttons and pulling levers. "Hit the stabilizer!"

With a grunt, she flung around the console, eyes concentrated as she cranked a lever that eventually stabled the shaking ship. He legs trembled, but she stalked around to the monitor, blinking at the Gallifreyan flashing in red. She didn't know how, but somehow, she understood.

She bit her cheek, anger flushing her cheeks. _"DOCTOR!" _

The Doctor popped up next to her, watching her face. "What?" he squeaked.

Kat pointed to the screen, never letting her eyes off the Doctor. "Yeah, the Nestene Consciousness is _so _gone." The Doctor read the screen, his face paling. He glanced up at the fuming girl, then back to the monitor.

"How could you read that?" He mumbled, his hand reaching for his sonic screwdriver in his jacket pocket. She was right; the TARDIS had scanned the arm that the girl- what was her name? Rose?- kept as a souvenir. It still had traces of living plastic. "Damn it!"

As he steered the TARDIS back in time, Kat stumbled down to the grating, her head hitting hard and her eyes rolled back into her head. With a gasp, the Doctor leaned down and lifted her head, her brown and blonde hair getting tangled in his hands. He grunted as he lifted her up, still surprised at her light weight as he walked to the infirmary and settled her on her bed that she just left a week ago. Feeling slightly ashamed, he placed a quick kiss on her forehead and dashed out of the TARDIS, determination fueling his blood.

: | :

The Doctor trudged up the stairs, his eyes narrowed as he waved his sonic around; picking up traces up Nestene Consciousness every few steps. The blond girl's face flashed in his mind again, and he felt his cheeks flush. Realizing his feelings, he shook them off, steeled his shoulders, and wiped his face clean.

'_Okay, Doctor. Just find the stupid arm and trace it back to the Consciousness. You gotta keep your head clear and finish this stupid mission and finally find out what the hell Kat is,' _he thought, reaching a door and opening it, following his sonic as it led him to a door with a cat flap.

He crouched down and scanned it, accidentally knocking it. It made a loud clattering noise, and then suddenly, he heard talking right behind the door. Nothing came again, and to be sure, he poked it again.

That got a reaction. Another hand gently nudged the cat flap, and then moved back, but when he didn't respond, it pushed up again, and then suddenly, he was staring into a flushed face of a blond. She gasped and jumped up, whipping the door open. The Doctor jumped up to, glaring at her.

"What're doing here?" He asked, glancing her over again.

She replied with a slight smirk. "I live here." Her tone sounded surprised yet annoyed.

The Doctor shifted, sniffing. "What'd ya' do that for?"

"'Cause I do!" She replied indignantly. "'M only 'ere 'cause someone blew up my job!"

The Doctor reached into his inside pocket, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He pressed a button and it whirred to life.

"Musta' got a wrong signal." He reached forward and knocked on her forehead. "You're not plastic, are you? No. Go on then; bye then."

She reached forward suddenly and grabbed his jacket as he turned to go. "You. Inside. Right now." The blond tugged him in and slammed the door.

"Who is it?" Another voice called, higher pitched than the blond's.

The girl looked into a doorway and explained, "It's about last night, he's got the inquiry. Just give us… ten minutes."

The Doctor walked to the doorway as the voice exclaimed, "She deserves compensation!" Her voice trailed off as she gazed at him.

He scoffed. "We're talkin' _millions."_ He watched the blond walk off.

"Uh," the lady cleared her throat, standing up and fixing her silky pink robe. "I'm in my dressing gown…"

The Doctor scanned her over. "Yes, you are." He returned his gaze back to examining the woodwork of the doorframe.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom…" She fidgeted with the strap.

"Yes, there is," he started to feel uncomfortable now.

She smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, anythin' could happen."

The Doctor realized where the conversation had gotten to and took a breath. "No." And walked away to the sitting room.

"Don't mind the mess," the blond stated as she shifted magazines around. He couldn't help but steal a glance at her backside. "Do you want a coffee?"

He shrugged. "Might as well, thanks. Just milk." The Doctor entered the room, looking around. He picked up a magazine and leafed through it.

"We should go to the police. Seriously." The blond rambled as she made the drink in the kitchen.

He came to a picture of a couple. He snorted, smiling. "That won't last; he's gay and she's an alien." He set it down.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it's sort of joke that went wrong…"

The Doctor skimmed through a book, glancing at the end. "Hmm, sad ending." He also threw it back down.

"They said on the news they found a body."

He picked up a piece of mail, eyeing the name. "Rose Tyler." So _that's _her name. He replaced the mail and turned to a mirror. The Doctor eyed the reflection, "Eh, coulda' been worse." He reached up and flicked his ears. "And look at the ears."

"…and all the same, he was nice. He was a nice boy…"

The Time Lord spotted a deck of cards. "Luck be a lady…" he sang as he played with the cards.

"Anyway, if we are gunna' go to the police, I wanna know what I'm saying." The cards flew everywhere, and he watched them float every-which-way. "I want you to explain everything."

He sniffed, turning away from his mess. "Maybe not…" Just as he was going to pick up an ornament, he heard a scuttling. "What's that, then?" The Doctor kneeled on the couch, turning back to Rose. "You gotta cat?"

"No," Rose replied as if he were daft.

Suddenly, a plastic arm came sailing up from behind the couch and grabbed the Doctor's throat. He scrambled back, trying to pry the arm off.

"We did 'ave, but they were strays all over the estate." She continued, not aware of his predicament behind her. She walked out of the kitchen into the sitting room with two mugs, staring at the Doctor strangely. "I thought he chucked that out…"

The Doctor didn't listen anymore as he felt his face going red, trying to breathe as the Auton's amputated arm tried to strangle him. Finally, he flung it off, and it stopped in mid-air and latched onto Rose's face.

He jumped up and rushed over to help her, trying his best to pull of the plastic homicidal arm. He tugged and tugged, and then suddenly, he fell back onto the glass table behind him, Rose on top. The arm flung her back onto the couch, trying to cut off her airways.

The Doctor lunged forward, his sonic screwdriver out as he tore the arm off of Rose's face and tried to find the right setting as it wiggled in his hand. He found the correct one and placed it on the palm, pressing the button. It stopped moving, and he grinned, taking a breath.

"It's all right, I stopped it," he glanced back at Rose. "There you go. See?" He tossed it at her, and she caught it with a gasp. "Harmless!"

"D'ya' think?" She panted, and wacked him on the upper arm with the arm.

"Ow!" He cried, grabbing where she hit him.

: | :

The Doctor ran down the stairs, the arm in his grip. Rose was still following him, and somehow, he felt annoyed yet relieved at the same time.

"Wait, hold on. You can't just go swanin' off," she called, keeping up behind him.

"Look at me, swanin' off." He replied cheerily, sarcasm dripping in his tone. "See ya'!" He waved the arm at her.

"But that arm was movin'! It tried to kill me!" Rose wouldn't just go.

"Gold star for observation."

"You can't just walk away. Y-you gotta tell me what's goin' on," she said, desperately trying to find out what in the world was happening.

"No I don't," he shot back, smiling.

They reached the bottom and exited the staircase, pushing the doors hurriedly. Rose was still on his tail.

She tried to make him stop, her voice dripping in pride as if this would stop him. "All right then, I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone."

He glanced at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You said that, if I did that, I'd get people killed," she stated, and he stole another glance at her. "So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking."

The Doctor smiled. "Is that supposed to sound tough?" He looked at her, watching her eyes.

"Sort of…" she mumbled.

"Doesn't work." He turned his attention forward, grinning at the ground.

She took a breath as they started walking down an alley of storage places. _"Who _are you?"

"I told ya', the Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor," he replied.

"_The Doctor…?" _Rose sounded as if she didn't believe him.

"Hello!" He waved at her, still walking at his fast pace.

He heard her slightly aggravated sigh. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?" She smirked.

"Sort of," he grinned at her, watching her hair flop as she kept up with him.

Rose skipped up to his side. "Come on then, then tell me. I've seen enough."

The Doctor groaned silently, the plastic arm swinging by his side.

"Are you the police?" She questioned.

"No!" He sounded offended, slightly. "I was just…" he searched for the word. "Passin' through. I'm a long way from home."

"But what have I done wrong? How come these plastic things keep coming after me?" She asked.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you!" He crowed, his arms flailing in exasperation. "You were just an accident. You got in the way- that's all."

"It tried to kill me!" She cried.

"It was after me, not you!" He explained. "Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down," he tossed the arm from hand to hand and turned to her. "The only reason it fixed on you because you met me!"

Rose replied quickly. "So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you…?"

"Sort of, yeah," he grinned.

"You're full of it!" She laughed.

"Sort of, yeah."

"So, all this plastic stuff… who else knows about it?"

The Doctor almost stopped in his tracks, his thoughts from the past ten minutes blocking his thoughts of Kat. He felt compelled to tell her, but he just couldn't say it. "No one."

"What, you're on your own?" Rose's voice started to sound a little sad for him.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch tele!" He exclaimed. "While, all the time, underneath ya', there's a war goin' on!"

The Doctor was surprised when she didn't question the war but instead reach over and grab the arm out of his hand.

"'Kay…" Rose pushed her bangs behind her ear, "start from the beginning."

"I mean if we're gonna go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but, if we do, how did you kill it?" She asked as they walked down a long sidewalk.

The Doctor took a breath. "The thing controlling projects life in to the arm. I cut off the signal. Dead."

"So that's… radio control…"

"Thought control," he corrected. He glanced at her sideways. "You all right?"

"Yeah." She breathed back quickly. "So who's controlling it then?"

"Long story." He didn't really want to explain this time.

"But what's it all for?" She asked. "I mean, shop window dummies. What's that about?" Rose chuckled at the thought. "Is someone trying to take over Britain shops?"

They both giggled at the idea.

"No."

"Well no," Rose smiled.

"It's not a price war," he chuckled. "They want to over-throw the human race and destroy you." The light tone in the conversation seconds before dropped with the smiles. He connected gazes with Rose. "Do you believe me?"

"No," she answered back truthfully.

"But you're still listenin'," he stated.

Rose stopped walking as he moved forward. "Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who _are _you?"

He stopped at the question, his insides burning to tell her everything since he couldn't with Kat. The Doctor pivoted around and stated at her. He smiled for a small moment. "Do you know how like we were saying, about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a child and they first told you how the Earth was moving and you just can't believe it because it looks like everything's just standing still…" He trailed off, the ground spinning around him more noticeably now that he was talking about it.

"…I can feel it." He grabbed her hand as if that would somehow show her what he was seeing and feeling. "The turn of the Earth…" he looked away from Rose. "The ground beneath our feet, spinnin' at a thousand miles per hour. And the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at _sixty-seven _thousand miles per hour…" His gaze traveled down as the speed overwhelmed him. "And I can _feel _it. We're falling through space, you and me. _Clinging _to the skin of this tiny little world. And if we let go…"

The Doctor snapped out of his trance and let Rose's hand drop back to her side. He turned his attention to her, trying to wipe of the hopefully not-noticed fear off his face. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, _Rose Tyler…" _He liked saying that name. It felt right on his tongue. He grabbed the plastic arm and waved it at her. "Go home."

He turned away, walking to the TARDIS, leaving the shocked girl behind her. As much as he wanted to turn back, he couldn't. He had to figure out where the Nestene Consciousness was, and whatever Kat is. As he neared the ship, he pulled out his key and stuck it in the lock, turning it and opening the door. As he shut it, the Doctor ran up to the console and wired in the plastic arm, trying to find the coordinates of where the Consciousness was.

Kat came strolling into the console room, her face masked in confusion.

"So…? Did you find it?" She asked quietly, watching as the Doctor moved around the controls. He seemed quiet, and not the good kind. "What's wrong, Doctor?"

"Nothing!" He snapped, and then realized his mistake. "Sorry. I mean, nothing's wrong, I got something to track the Consciousness." The TARDIS shuddered as it tried to follow the cut signal. He cursed under his breath.

Kat slowly moved over to the monitor and typed something in, watching in delight as the TARDIS did most of the work for her. "Oh, Doctor…" She sighed, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "We've got a fan."

: | :

Kat rushed out of the wardrobe and into the console room, trying to stay upright with her high heels. "Doctor!" She yelled, stopping and fixing her short, tight skirt. "Park the TARDIS! I have the coordinates set! Oh, and give me your sonic screwdriver!"

"What?!" He screeched back, watching frozen as she reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Kat cleverly hid it in her blazer. She glared at him with dark eyes.

"Do it. I don't wanna stay in these damned things any longer." Kat didn't have to point to the black shoes to get her point across. "They'll be your shoes in a second, Doctor, if you _don't park the girl!"_

"Okay, jeez! Calm down!" The Doctor replied, landing the TARDIS and making a move to leave the doors. He only stopped when Kat grabbed his coat, wobbling unsteadily.

"Uh-uh. No way, hot shot. I'm going out there by myself!" She growled, slowly making her way down the ramp and to the doors.

"Why not?" He whined, trying to exit. "Please, lemme out! It's my ship! I can take you back, you know."

"But you won't," Kat cut back shortly, glaring at the time traveler. "Plus, this guy knows _way _too much about you. Some right, some wrong…" She opened the door and stepped out. "And _I _have to fix it."

"Wait!" The Doctor cried as she almost closed the door. He pushed it back open and handed her a metal bracelet with intricate designs. "Take this. It's a gravity band. It'll help with the gravity, just don't temper with it, okay?"

Kat took the bracelet and slid it on, the world slowing down significantly. She shot a grateful smile back at the Doctor. "Thanks." And with that, she strutted off to the house that held Clive, the man who knew too much.

As she approached, she watched a yellow car swerve out of the street, a dull dark man behind the wheel. As the car passed, she noticed the passenger- Rose Tyler. Kat groaned out loud as she stormed up the sidewalk, pushing the glasses that were falling down the bridge of her nose so that they would stay on.

When Kat reached Clive's door, she fixed her blazer, cleared her throat, straightened her posture, and knocked on the door. A big man opened the door and greeted her.

"Yes…? May I help you?" He asked skeptically, eyeing the dressy woman on his front step.

"Clive?" Kat asked, and he nodded slightly. She pulled out the psychic paper she also nabbed from the Doctor. "I'm Agent Olivia Carroll, and I've been informed that you have knowledge about the Doctor?" She waved the psychic paper around a bit then stuffed it back in her pocket. Her eyebrow raised at the man who shifted uncomfortably.

He led her to a light blue shed outside in his back yard and began a well-rehearsed spiel about the Doctor. He cut off abruptly as she began to collect everything he handed to her. "What are you doing?!" He cried as she flicked on a lighter and began to burn everything. "Hey, stop!"

Kat turned her head sharply to Clive, startling him. "Back. Off." She hissed, and he stumbled backwards. "You know too much about the Doctor, Clive. It's not safe for you. Not safe for anybody."

His eyes widened as his hand flew to his mouth. "Wh-what about that girl who just left?"

"Rose?" Her eyebrow raised, and she smiled. "Don't worry, the Doctor and I will take care of that, don't worry." She tossed the ashes outside in the cardboard boxes. "Now, take down your website, or _I'll _do it for you…" Kat pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pressed the button menacingly.

: | :

Kat sighed as she tramped back to the TARDIS, her feet killing her. She scanned the trash cans around the area, and yep, plastic. So Rose's chauffeur was most likely _not human._ Kat pushed open the doors and threw off the shoes, sighing in relief. "Doctor, can you throw those stupid things in the sun or something? Please?"

He chuckled in response and took the sonic screwdriver back as she held it out, as well as the psychic paper. "Did you get everything?" He asked as she slowly made her way to the wardrobe, replying only with a thumbs-up.

: | :

The Doctor sighed as he picked up a champagne bottle and strutted over to the table where the Auton and Rose were sitting.

"Your champagne," he said.

"We didn't order any champagne," the auton replied. The Doctor made a snarky face and quickly moved over to Rose's side.

"Ma'am, your champagne."

"Is not ours," she replied without looking at him and returned her attention back to the auton. "Mickey, what is it, what's wrong?"

"I want to know how much you know, so where is he?" He leaned forward ominously.

"Doesn't anybody what the champagne?" The Doctor said, somewhat hurt. That made the auton sit back and turn to him.

"Look, we didn't order a-" It started, then noticed who was talking. "Ah, got cha'." He smirked as the Doctor began shaking the bottle wildly.

"Don't mind me!" He smiled at Rose. "I'm just toasting the happy couple!" The Doctor leveled the bottle and fumbled with the cork. He pulled it and the cork flew at the auton's head. "On the house!"

It bounced around for a moment and then it when down to the mouth and he spit it back out at the Doctor.

"Anyway…" he stood up and his hand morphed into some sort of spade or something, and he slammed it down on the table, breaking it and all of the glass on it.

The Doctor raced forward, but before he could get to the auton, Kat came out of nowhere and hopped onto him, tugging on his head as she tried to pull it off.

"Gah, Doctor, help!" She yelled as he just stood there watching. He helped pull the head off with a pop and stumbled over to another table, holding it. The eyes were closed for a second before they opened.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me," it growled.

The man sitting at the table screamed, clutching his wife.

Rose looked startled as Kat rushed up to her. "Get everyone out, no matter how, just do it!" And then rushed over to jump back onto the beheaded and furious auton body.

Suddenly the fire alarm went off and Rose was yelling at everybody to get out.

Swarms of people rushed out of the building, trying their best to keep out of the way of the fighting mass of plastic. The Doctor and Rose ran the opposite way of the public, going to the back.

"Hee-ya!" Kat cried, smiling as the auton raced awkwardly after the two. "To be honest, this is kinda fun!" She yelled at the body, laughing as it slammed into tables and walls.

The chase went on down a hall way that led to a metal door. The Doctor and Rose exited out the door, not looking back until he remembered the crazy girl riding the auton. "Kat!" He yelled.

"S-s-sorry, D-D-Doc!" She yelled back as she bounced around, careening towards the door. "JUST CLOSE THE DOOR! I'LL BE OUT IN A SECOND!"

He debated whether to close the door or help his companion when he slammed the door shut just as Kat back-flipped off of the auton's back. She came rushing out a moment later, her face flushed.

"Aw, man! I've _got _to do that more often!" She yelled happily as she bounded towards the TARDIS, entering the tall blue box.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and soniced the door lock as Rose rushed towards the locked metal gate.

"Open the gate!" She cried. "With that blue thing, come on!" The blond slammed against the lock, trying to open it as the Doctor strolled happily over to the TARDIS, playing with his sonic screwdriver and smiling at the head.

"Sonic screwdriver!" He corrected her again, pocketing it.

"Use it!" She flung herself at the gate again.

"Nah," he neared the TARDIS. "Tell you what, let's go in 'ere."

The metal door was being dented by the raging body as Rose ran over to the front just as the Doctor disappeared inside.

"I'm not going inside a _wooden box!"_

The banging got louder and she whirled around, glancing at it, and then ran back to the gate, trying still to open it. "It's gonna get us!" She cried, and the door groaned and smashed, but still held up. Giving up, she ran over to the blue box. "Doctor!" And with that, she whirled inside, her eyes wide as she noticed…

It was bigger on the inside.

Overwhelmed, Rose ran back outside, panting heavily. She backed away from the TARDIS, noticing how _small _it was on the outside and ran around it, checking if it was a trick or something. She turned at the sound of the door breaking, and noticed that a part of it was falling off. With a slight gasp, she rushed back into the box, still startled by the size.

"It's gonna follow us!" Rose yelled as she ran up the ramp.

"The assembled orders of Genghis Kahn couldn't get through those doors," the Doctor replied as he wired up the head to the console. Kat snorted at him from her seat. "Believe me, they tried. Now, shut up a minute."

Kat threw a crumbled ball of paper at him, grinning as he batted it away crossly. "You alright?" She asked over a Rose, who didn't answer.

The Doctor continued as she slowly walked up to him. "You see… the arm is too simple. But a head's perfect! I can use it to trace the signal back to original source!" He sounded proud of himself. He whirled around and stared at Rose. "Now, where do you want to start?"

"Um, the inside's bigger than the outside…" she said slowly as she gazed around.

"Yes."

"It's-It's alien…" Rose glanced back up to the Doctor to see if she was right.

"Yep."

"Are you alien?" She asked hesitantly. Kat leaned forward as if she wasn't paying attention, but obviously, she was.

"Yes," the Doctor replied with a slight nod, his face serious.

Kat fell out of her seat with a loud crash, and then jumped back up quickly. "It's okay, I'm okay, no worries."

"Is that all right?" He asked Rose, smirking slightly at Kat.

"Yeah…" she breathed.

"It's called the TARDIS," he started, but Kat cut him off.

"That's this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time And Relative Dimension In Space," she explained, and the Doctor glared at her sideways.

Rose put her hand to her mouth and choked out a single sob.

"That's okay- culture shock," he shifted on his feet, uncomfortable that someone was crying- especially a girl. Kat slapped him on the upper arm, shaking her head. He rubbed the spot and mouthed 'ow' to her. He turned back to Rose, trying to fix his predicament. "Happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him?" She burst out, pointing behind her. "Mickey? Did they kill Mickey, is he dead?"

"Oh," the Doctor mumbled. "I didn't think of that."

Kat punched him in the shoulder again, and he cried out, but didn't say anything else.

"Sorry, Rose. He's as daft as a doornail when it comes to girls," she whispered, glaring at the Doctor sideways.

"He's my boyfriend! You… pulled of his head and they copied him, and you didn't even think?!" She exclaimed, and looked behind him. "And now you're just gonna let him melt!"

Kat and the Doctor whirled around to see the plastic head sag as the heat of the TARDIS console melted him.

"Oh crap…" Kat mumbled as she raced around the controls, trying to find the coordinates as the thing melted.

"Melt?" He asked, watching the plastic head misshape as it became soft. "Aw, no, no, no, no!" He yelled, also running around the console, pulling levers and slamming buttons.

"What're you doing?!" Rose yelled, scared as the TARDIS groaned as it took off.

"The signal! It's fading!" Kat cried, but suddenly, the coordinates flashed up, and she spun a wheel. "Wait a minute, I got it! Ha, yes!" The ship tilted back and forth, and the signal was gone again.

"No, no, no, no, no!" The two time travelers cried at the same time, both working feverishly to land her somewhere near the Consciousness.

"Oh, wait, here we go, I got it, here we go!" The Doctor yelled, and another balled paper flew at his head. "Hey!" He barked at Kat.

"I found the coordinates, Doctor! Stop bein' a hot shot!" She laughed as the TARDIS moaned and groaned, landing at their destination. "Oh, yeah!" Kat yelled in victory as she and the Doctor rushed out of the TARDIS, hoping against hope that they were at _least _near the Consciousness.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe!" Rose cried out from behind them, still visibly shaken from the short trip, and then ran out after the two.

"So close, I got so close!" The Doctor was fuming as he took in his surroundings. The door slammed shut behind him as he leaned on a wall overlooking the water.

"We've moved," Rose squeaked, staring at the night around her. "Does it fly?" She inspected the blue box behind her, honestly terrified of what it could do.

The Doctor scoffed, and it sounded like he was going to make some rude comment when Kat butted in.

"Disappears there, and reappears here," she said softly as she kept an eye on the Doctor, afraid he might burst. "It's… complicated."

"She wouldn't understand, anyway," he growled at Kat, who picked up a small rock and tossed it at his back. "Stop doin' that!"

"Stop being such an ass!" She retaliated, glaring at the Time Lord. "Sorry," she mumbled back to the confused blond.

"But if we're somewhere else…" she started, not sure to look at the Doctor or Kat. "…what about the headless thing? It's still on the loose."

"Melted with the head," the Doctor explained as he walked away from the wall, his serious face on. "Are you going to _witter _on all night?"

"Doc-tor!" Kat scolded, spritzing him with water. "Stop. Being. An. Ass! God, do I have to spell it for you?!" She leaned down to Rose and whispered, "Sorry about him, he didn't have his fair share of cookies today." Her big grin somewhat calmed the Londoner.

"I'll have to tell his mother…" Rose sighed, staring at the bricks beneath her. The Doctor turned and stared at her, confused by _domestics._

Kat's eyes widened and she backed up, trying not to get in the middle of the situation.

"Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother that he's _dead _and you just gone and forgot him. _Again!_" She huffed and turned away. "You were right, you are alien."

The last sentence struck the Doctor to his hearts. "Look, is some _kid _called Mickey…"

"Yeah, he's not a kid!" She yelled back indignantly.

"It's because I'm busy trying to save the life of every _stupid ape _blundering about on this planet. All right?" He shot back, his face turning red.

"_All right?!" _Rose screeched.

"Yes! It is!" He replied, exasperated.

She stood silent for a moment, and then asked, "If you are an alien, how come it sounds like you're from the North? And why do you have an _American _girl as your assistant?"

"Hey!" Kat yelled but stayed near the TARDIS, afraid of both the blond and the Time Lord.

"Lots of planets have a North!" He exclaimed, not explaining Kat's predicament.

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't pester him any more about his female friend. Trying to change the subject, she glanced at the box again, and read the sign on top.

"W-What a 'Police Public Call Box'?" She asked.

The Doctor turned to her, and then to the box, and then back to Rose. "It's a telephone box," he patted the side. "From the 1950's! It's a disguise!" Kat rolled her eyes, moving away from the Doctor as he grinned at the box.

Rose smiled and shook her head, chuckling. "'Kay. And this, this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

The Doctor moved away to begin his lecture. "Nothing, it loves you. You got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, lots toxins and dioxins in the air: perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all it's protein planets rotted, so Earth…" he made a motion of eating, "dinner!"

Kat snorted at him, and he smiled at her.

"Anyway, is there a way of stopping it?" Rose asked, and the Doctor pulled out the blue vile.

"Anti-plastic!" He grinned. Kat rolled her eyes, but was still smiling.

"Anti-plastic…" Rose tested the words.

"Aaaanti-plastic!" The Doctor pointed up and down at the blue liquid, grinning like a lunatic, and then placing a hand on it. "But first I gotta find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" He walked away from Rose, and Kat snatched the anti-plastic from his hands, and he let out a small 'hey!'

"Wait, hide what?"

The Doctor turned to explain, but Kat beat him to it.

"The transmitter! The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down, now grinning.

"Well, what it look like?" Rose question, and Kat stopped, making a confused face.

"Like a transmitter!" The Doctor crowed, throwing his hands up. "Round, and massive! Somewhere slap-bang in the middle of London!" He began walking off, and the two girls followed behind.

"A huge, metal, circular, structure! Like a disk, like a wheel!" Kat added, pointing at Rose. The Doctor leaned against another wall in front of the London Eye.

"Right near where we're standing!" The Doctor sighed. "Must be completely invisible!" He noticed Rose staring behind him. "What?" He turned and checked behind him. "What?" Rose nodded slightly, and Kat smiled next to her.

"He's also not the best at observing, as you can tell," she whispered.

"What is it, what?!" The Doctor cried, turning around in a circle, completely exasperated.

He turned around again.

"Doctor, you're so, so sad…" Kat mumbled, wiping her face with her hand.

He turned back. "Oh." And then he turned back again, and then faced the two. "Fantastic!"

And with that he raced off, grabbing hold of Rose's hand to finish their adventure. Kat smirked as she ran after them, silently squealing in her head. _'They're so cute!' _She squealed again, and she couldn't stop smiling as they ran down the sidewalk to the front of the wheel.

"Imagine all of the plastic, all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive," he stated, obviously not winded by the run. "The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables…"

"The breast implants…" Rose added, and Kat couldn't help but burst out laughing at the thought. Huge breast bouncing around, the terrified face of the modified woman.

"S-Sorry, don't mind me…" She gasped, trying to stifle her laughter.

"But still, we found the transmitter." He said, with an interjected "No thanks from me!" from Kat, "The Consciousness still must be around here, somewhere, underneath…"

Rose looked around and spotted a metal box protruding out of the ground from her view from the walkway.

"What about down here!" She called, and Kat rushed over, and then ran down the steps as the Doctor moved next to Rose.

"Looks good to me," he smiled, and they both jogged down the stairs, the Doctor holding the door for her as she climbed down after Kat.

Dark, ominous, red light met the trio as they all landed on the metal floor safely, steam rolling around them and heat flushing their cheeks red.

"Huh, could use a bit more grey, don't cha' think?" Kat joked as she poked at a chain hanging down from the ceiling. Something came over her and she started to bat at it like a kitten and string, laughing the whole time.

The Doctor cleared his throat, and Kat stopped, letting her gaze drop to the grating.

"Aw, Doctor, look at her. She looks like a disappointed kid!" Rose cooed softly, and Kat made an angry face at her, trying to stifle her laughs.

He smiled and then wiped it off, continuing down the corridor to a large, open space with a pit that looked as if lava was sitting in it.

"The Nestene Consciousness…" he started, holding onto the handrail. He held out a hand for the anti-plastic vile, in which Kat carefully handed it to him. "That's it, inside the bat. A living, breathing, plastic creature."

"Well then, tip in your anti-plastic and let's go," Rose urged, obviously uncomfortable in the situation.

Kat looked upset, afraid to kill such a creature. "Doctor, it has a life, an empire! We can't just kill it off!" Tears were on the verge of spilling down her cheeks as she pleaded with the Doctor. "Please…"

He gulped, turning to answer Rose's question. "No. I'm going to give it a chance. I have to give it a chance…" he stared at Kat, was watching the bubbling plastic, her eyes alight.

The Doctor started down the steps, Rose following right behind him as Kat took her time. He came to a platform and leaned against the railing again.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation," the Time Lord announced, and immediately a low, deep moaning sound emitted from the bat.

It sounded like nothing to Rose, but to the Doctor and Kat, words formed.

"**You may speak,"** it growled.

"Thank you," the Doctor replied gratefully. "Might I have permission to approach?"

It made another guttural sound, and Kat noticed from the corner of her eye Rose slipping down the stairs silently. She noticed Mickey and ran, forgetting the situation she was in.

"Hey, wait, Rose!" Kat called, scared to follow. The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes as the blond scrambled quickly over to her tethered boyfriend. He started after her and Kat followed slowly, careful of the Consciousness.

"Mickey, it's me!" She cried, her hair flying everywhere. "It's okay, it's alright!" Rose whispered as she fumbled with the ropes that kept her boyfriend stationary.

"That thing, down there," he croaked, pointing to the Nestene Consciousness. "The liquid, it can talk, Rose…"

"What were you thinking?" She scolded him, and then turned back to the Doctor. "Doctor, he's alive, they kept him alive!"

"Yeah, that was always a possibility," he stated as he rounded a corner to walk down more flights of stairs. "Keep the original alive to maintain the copy."

Rose blinked multiple times, trying to calm down. "You knew that, and you never said?"

"Can we keep the domestics outside?" The Doctor shot back crossly, jealousy slowly building up in his veins. "Thank you." He continued on down the stairs as Rose untied Mickey and tried to keep him calm.

He walked toward the edge of a platform, Kat standing next to him, trying to not to show her trembling frame.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" He asked, and it growled back.

"**Yes, you are."**

The Doctor set his shoulders and began his speech. "If I might observe that you had infiltrated this civilization by means of war and technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect that you _shove off?" _He asked, and Kat snorted behind him.

"**It is not an act of war**!" It screeched, anger making it boil even more. **"We have Constitutional Rights from the **_**war of your people!"**_

"Oh, don't give me that, it's an invasion, plain and simple! Don't take about Constitutional Rights!" He groaned, glaring at the pit.

"**No, this is not fair, your people have ruined my planet and our food sources!"**

"I am talking!" The Doctor interrupted, and all of the life in the huge chamber stopped, watching the Doctor. "This planet is just starting. These _stupid _little people had only just learned how to walk, and they're capable of so much more! I'm asking you on their behalf."

A squeaking noise sounded behind them and Kat whirled around to see two dummies coming after them. With a growl, she launched herself at one, making growling noises as she steered the dummy away from the Doctor and over to the side.

"Please, just go," he continued, unaware of what was going on behind him.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, startling him back to the present. The remaining one grabbed hold of him and held him tight, making sure he didn't escape. He gazed up at Rose, terror filling both of their eyes.

Time slowed as Kat felt something rush over her and the Doctor's voice echoed in her head. _'No, I just met her! I can't die now, I want to know more about this girl! Maybe she may know about Kat…'_ Her grip loosened on the auton and she slipped off, hitting the ground hard. It stopped thrashing and turned towards her, fingers breaking in half to reveal a small, metal gun hidden inside it's hand.

Terrified, she froze and played dead, hoping that she didn't get shot. It seemed satisfied that it knocked her out and moved away from her, reaching into the jacket pocket of the Doctor, pulling out the anti-plastic.

"**ANTI-PLASTIC?!" **The Consciousness roared. **"YOU COME SEEKING CONFERENCE WHEN YOU CARRY WEAPONRY DESIGNED TO ESPECIALLY DESTROY MY **_**KIND?!" **_

"No, that was just insurance!" The Doctor tried to explain, "I wasn't going to _use _it!"

"**YOU CAME TO ATTACK, NOT SPEAK!"**

"I'm not here to attack you, I'm here to help, I'm not your enemy," he squeaked, still struggling against the first auton's grip. "I swear, I'm not!"

"**LIES! WE HAVE YOUR WAR SHIP, DOCTOR!"** It's voice sounded high-pitched and strained.

"What do you mean?" He gulped. Loud metal doors pulled back to reveal the TARDIS in blue light. "No, no, honestly, no!"

"**IS IT YOUR SHIP?"**

"Yes, it's my ship."

"**IT IS THE SAME ONE THAT DESTROYED MY PLANET AND MY PEOPLE!"**

"No, it's not true, I swear, I was there!" The Doctor cried, tugging his arms. "I fought in the war, it wasn't my fault!"

"**LIES! IT IS THE SIGN OF DESTUCTION, HORROR, BLOODSHED! IF YOU ARE A HERO, WHY DID YOU NOT SAVE US?!"**

"I couldn't save your world, I couldn't save any of them!"

"**IT IS BEST IF YOU STOP LYING! WE SHALL DESTROY IT!"**

"What's it doing?" Rose cried, reminding the Doctor she was still there.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified it as superior technology! It's terrified! It's going to final phase!" The Doctor explained, his voice strained with pain and terror. "It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leave, now!"

Rose was shouting from her platform, and it sounded as if she were talking to someone on the phone.

Blue lightning flashed up from the pit and hit the metal above the Consciousness, sparks flying everywhere as the final phase began.

"The activation signal! It's transmitting!" The Doctor yelled.

"It's the end of the world…" Rose murmured, watching the electricity.

"**HA HA! DOCTOR, THE END OF THIS WORLD IS NOW AND THE BEGINNING OF OURS IS HERE!" **The Consciousness proclaimed, taking in the victory.

"Get out Rose, just get out!" The Doctor pleaded, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. The roof began crumbling in, and Rose herded Mickey over to the TARDIS. "I haven't got the key!"

Kat climbed up from the side, her sides heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "Rose, I'll watch Mickey! Save the Doctor!" She yelled, knowing in her mind that the Doctor wanted Rose to be the one to save him- if she could.

Mickey trembled next to Rose, screaming, "We're gonna die!"

"**TIME LORD!" **The plastic growled, and the Doctor connected gazes, trying not to listen to the Consciousness.

"Rose, the chain!" Kat hissed, dragging a hanging chain over to her. "Be careful!"

Rose stood, panting heavily as the light that was shining on the TARDIS shone on her, and she felt, in that moment, that she needed to save the Doctor, no matter what. She gripped the chain and jumped off the platform, knocking the auton that held the anti-plastic away, the vile flying into the air and landing on the bat, the cork popping out.

As she flew by, she knocked the first one that was holding the Doctor, and he flipped it over and into the boiling plastic. As the Consciousness cried with pain, Rose swung back towards the Doctor, and he gasped.

"Rose!" He positioned himself to stop her as she slammed into him, dropping off of the chain. He grinned at her and looked at the screeching bat. "Now we're in trouble."

Explosions sounded behind them as they raced up the stairs and back up to the TARDIS. Kat struggled to pull Mickey off of the TARDIS like a cat clinging to a tree.

"COME ON, YOU STUPID LUMP OF COWARD!" She screeched as the Doctor and Rose raced up, flinging him aside and unlocking the doors. They stumbled in, Kat dragging Mickey in by the jacket.

As the doors closed behind them, more explosions and fire rained down from the ceiling.

The Doctor raced to the console, hitting levers so the TARDIS could dematerialize from the crashing room and into an alleyway near the metal box they originally went down.

Mickey, who hadn't said a word since Rose saved the Doctor, stumbled out, staring wide-eyed at the blue box and crashed into some junk a safe distance away from it. Rose walked casually out, on her phone as she dialed her mum's number.

She put it to her ear, smiled, and then hung up. Rose noticed her cowering boyfriend and walked over. "Fat lot good you were!" She smiled and helped Mickey up, who was whimpering, pointing at the TARDIS.

The Doctor was standing in the doorway, and Kat was walking around, picking up a few rocks and pocketing them.

"Nestene Consciousness," he snapped, "easy."

"You were useless in there! You'd be dead if it wasn't for me," Rose puffed out her chest, pride glowing on her face.

A warm feeling flooded over Kat as she was looking around, and the Doctor replied, smiling, "Yes, I would. Thank you."

The two shared an awkward smiled when the feeling dissipated from Kat.

"Right then, we'll be off, unless…" he started, staring at Rose. Kat walked over, her eyes hurt. She was starting to like her, and she can't do everything for the Doctor. "…I don't know, you could come with us…"

Kat's lower lip trembled as tears started leaking down her face. "Please?" She whispered.

"This box isn't just tied to London, you know. It can go anywhere in the universe, free of charge," the Doctor added, a smile plastered over on his face to hide the need and hurt of how he really felt.

"He-he's an alien! He's a thing!" Mickey stuttered, and Kat, who had moved back over to the TARDIS, hissed at him.

"He's _not _invited," she nodded at the stupid, cowering kid.

The Doctor licked his lips. "Whatdy'a think?"

Rose opened her mouth as if to say no, when he stopped her.

"You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep," he started.

"Or you could go work… anywhere," Kat finished, her voice more pleading than the Doctor's.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked hesitantly, and they both grinned.

"Yes," the answered at the same time.

Mickey, who saw her hesitation, lunged forward and clung to her wait, making up her mind.

"Yeah, I can't," she struggled to say it. "Um, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump." Rose patted his back, breathing out a single, empty laugh.

Disappointment struck Kat hard in the gut, and she choked out a sob. Pushing her way in the TARDIS, she left the Doctor to deal with the rest of the goodbye.

"Okay," he choked out. "See you around." And with that, he left her a smile and reluctantly backed up, shutting the door.

: | :

Footsteps thudded heavily down the corridor from deep in the TARDIS, and Kat panted to match her footfalls.

"DOCTOR!" She yelled, bursting into the console room. "WE ARE SO STUPID!"

The Doctor looked up at her as she pushed him out of the way, taking control of the ship.

"What? Why are we stupid?" He asked as the TARDIS lifted off and entered the time vortex.

Kat landed her, staring at the Doctor. "WE FORGOT THE T!" And with that, she burst out of the TARDIS doors, still seeing Rose standing there, Mickey still clinging to her. "ROSE!" She cried and flung herself at her, pushing Mickey off.

The Doctor appeared in the doorway, smiling, "By the way, did I mention that it also travels in time?"

With that, Kat let go of Rose, who was smiling, apparently, her mind made up. She turned to Mickey, uttering one word.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" He asked, concerned as she started backing away from him.

"Exactly." And with that, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Turning around, she ran down to the TARDIS, grinning.

"SEE YA, COWARD!" Kat laughed as she raced after Rose, shutting the TARDIS doors behind her with a clash.

* * *

**AN: OH MY GOD, THAT WAS LONG. LITERALLY, THE CHAPTER WAS 9,504 WORDS. NOW YOU KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT FOR THE WAITS. Sorry about the caps, but yeah, I DID IT! Umm, because I'm not European, please deal with my lack-of-Englishness. Also, I'm going on vacation in two days for a week, so don't expect the next episode for a while! D:**

**Anyways, thanks! Read, review, and share!**

**Drizzle.**


End file.
